Gundam SEED: Mechwarrior
by DreamersLTD
Summary: Just a temporary story I worked on when my HD crashed; taking the other stories that was being worked on with it. Contains a Dark Kira, adult themes/moments, altered character personas, and other things. Gundam SEED taken into the Mechwarrior Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED: Mechwarrior**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Before you read: **This story combines the world of Mechwarrior/Battletech and Gundam together. If you don't fully understand the concepts that will be used, I recommend that you look some info up on Wiki or BattleTechWiki. Mainly the genetic portion, clan customs and groups, and the technology used, as they will be applied to the story. And any MS or MA can now be ridiculously heavier as the techs used are lighter and more resilient. But now, enough of my speech.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written here except for the storyline and my custom characters and mecha.

* * *

"Targets confirmed. Threat level: Moderately High. Recommendation: Weaken the targets with long-range bombardment," stated an AI.

"No. I have a better plan. I'm going in alone," said a brown-haired and emotionless man.

"Are you sure? There are several anti-MS emplacements."

"Notify the rest of my forces that I shall single-handedly take this town."

"As you command, Shadow Khan Yamato."

In the stillness of the night, a lone unit standing before a small group of others began to silently make its way towards the town. Not one of the others offered to help or support him. Each pilot knew full well how strong their Shadow Khan was.

--

Outside the town, a young female with long, flowing pink hair was strolling through a field filled with blooming evening flowers and enchanted with the presence of glowing fireflies.

_"Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de,_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru,_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo,_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta…"_

The female had begun to sing a song that she had recently come up with. As she began to delve deeper into the song, she began to make gentle, operatic gestures to help express her feelings with the song.

_"Anata no yume wo miteta,_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta,_

_natsukashiku mada tooku,_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku…"_

Her melodious singing and gentle motions combined with the setting made her seem like an enchanted fairy.

_"Itsuka midori no asa ni,_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to,_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo,_

_shinjiteiru kara,_

_Fields of Hope…"_

Little did this young woman know that her evening walk would signify the beginning of a new and drastically different path… one that she had no warning of.

"Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta

yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru–"

A sudden flash of light, followed moments later by a sudden, harsh explosion of sound; caused her to immediately stop in mid-song. She turned to the source… to find that her town was being set ablaze.

"No…! Mother…! Father…!" She ran towards the town as more flashes and explosions lit the peaceful landscape into bursts of harsh black and white.

--

Back as the town, the lone mech fired mercilessly into buildings and fleeing citizens.

"…If you had only surrendered peacefully and agreed to serve as our bondsmen, this would not have happened." The brown-haired male continued to mercilessly devastate the town, letting nothing stand… civilians included.

"Incoming missiles detected," warned the AI.

"Scramble them. Let this town burn further by their own weapons."

"Aff."

The missiles shortly fell off course and added their power to the destruction. Soon, the town was all up in flames. Hundreds of civilians lay dead, littering the roads and sidewalks. "Attention all warriors: spread out and capture any survivors that managed to escape the town. They will be given a second chance to work as bondsmen. Quiaff?"

"Aff!" responded his fellow Clanners. With the superior technology of the clans, all the survivors were quickly rounded up… except for one.

--

Elsewhere in the town, one person was desperately searching for her loved ones. "Mother! Father! Where are you!?" the young girl called out as she warily ventured into her family's burning mansion. "Mother!! Father!!"

Suddenly, a part of the first floor ceiling fell and knocked the young female unconscious. 'Am I… going to die… here…? Mother… Father… I hope you both managed to escape…' she last thought.

As the place began to further collapse, a suited individual calmly entered and spotted the unconscious female. "So, this is where you escaped to." His helmet's scanner confirmed that the female was still alive but unconscious. The man then quickly but gently picked up the girl, turned, and effortlessly made his way out of the building before it fully collapsed.

"Sir, all surviving civilians have been captured. Shall we head back for the EisenSturm?" a subordinate asked the Shadow Khan.

"Aff. We will sort out which ones are worthy of serving Clan Star Lion. I will make my return shortly. Quiaff?"

"Aff. We will make our back to the EisenSturm."

The Shadow Khan looked down at his prize. The young girl had pink hair, signifying that she was a Coordinator, and the fact that she lived in a neutral town meant that she had to be a Freeborn; conceived and born the normal way. Though covered in soot, she was admittedly pretty. After examining his prize, the Shadow Khan made his way back to his unit, the XSLX-010 Freedom Gundam.

"Welcome back, Shadow Khan Yamato," greeted the unit's computer. "I've detected a second human within the cockpit. Are you in need of assistance?" In other words, the computer asked; 'Is the second human with you a friend or foe?'

"Neg. She is my bondswoman. She is no threat," stated the Shadow Khan. "Please set a course for the EisenSturm."

"Aff. Setting course for the EisenSturm." The Freedom slowly rose into the air, turned, and then sped off into the night; leaving behind only a burning town.

--

By the time the Freedom touched down within the dropship EisenSturm, the surviving civilians that were taken from the raid were gathered into a group in the center of the landing bay. Several Shadow Guard mechs and several personnel had their beam weapons trained at the huddled group.

As the Shadow Khan left the Freedom, most of his unit saluted him. The rest were ensuring that no civilians escaped from the group. Since he still had the unconscious Lacus in his arms, he nodded back at his cadre. "I will be right back. Strip them down, scan and process them, and do not let any of them escape. Quiaff?"

"Aff!" responded his entire team.

The Shadow Khan turned, and made his way to his quarters. Upon arriving, he gently deposited the unconscious girl onto his bed, and cuffed her arms to the headboard, just to make sure she didn't try to escape. She was a valuable find after all, what with her being the only daughter of Siegel Clyne. Before he could go back to the hangar, his console beeped, warning him of an incoming message. Sighing, he turned back and activated the message system. "Shadow Khan Yamato," he stated.

"Kira! Why were you not answering my communiques!?" demanded a blonde woman wearing a formal white and gold uniform with a matching cape that was held around her neck via a gold chain connected to two gold lion crests. She had an annoyed expression and her gloved hands on her hips. She seemed to be tapping her right foot as well.

The Shadow Khan, aka Kira Yamato, formally bowed. "I am sorry. I was on a mission on planet Daybreak, attempting to convince the planetary governor, Siegel Clyne, to peacefully surrender the whole planet to Clan Star Lion. They refused, so I razed the town that the governor lived in as an example. Any survivors were collected to become potential bondsmen. That is the reason I failed to answer any of your communiques, Khan Yula Athha."

The blonde woman's face went from annoyed to exasperated as she shook her head and palmed the left side of her face. "You did it again. If the person or group of people that you are negotiating with says no, do not just blow the nearest town up. Try to reason out with them." She sighed. "And how many times to I have to say this? Call me by my first name; Cagalli. Ca-ga-lli. We are coincidental twins, after all."

"But Khan Yu–"

"Cagalli."

"Fine, Cagalli... you know as well as I that I was the only successful product of my sibko. And you were just born the exact same time I was. Our genetic male donor was the same man, but our genetic female donors were different. I do not see how we can be sibko members, much less twins."

Cagalli, Khan of Clan Star Lion, then smiled. "Kira, though I was born a Freeborn, my father was your father, or male genetic donor. He was a great warrior and scientist, despite the negative comments about being an elite warrior and studying the lower caste field of science, and he applied some of the experiments that would be used to create you to an egg of my mother. The woman he coupled with, my mother, gave birth to me the exact same time you came into being. As we share the same father, we are twins. And as such, I am your half-sister, or half sibko member."

"...I do not see why we continue to argue this."

"Because it is true. You, a strong Trueborn through and through, and me, a Freeborn raised and bred like a Trueborn, share the same genetic male donor." Before Kira could counter with anything else, Cagalli continued. "Well, the reason I contacted you was because I need you to get to planet Axelim. The Freeborns there are revolting against the government we set up there, and are also disrupting the flow of raw materials needed for warship construction. In this instance, I grant you full authorization to use whatever you have at your disposal to silence the rebellion. We need those materials. Quiaff?"

"Aff. I will do as you say."

"You can finish negotiating with Daybreak after you end the crisis on Axelim. Khan Yula Athha, out."

Kira took a long moment staring at the blank screen, then sighed. He just wasn't used to a Khan acting so openly. Remembering the captives from the siege, he turn and headed out.

--

Meanwhile, as soon as Cagalli ended the conversation with her brother, she heard two knocks on her door. 'I wonder who would disturb me at a time like this...?' she wondered as she walked towards her private condominium's entrance. Two more knocks resounded as she approached the door. "Let us see who is here?" she murmured to herself as she glanced at the screen near the door. Her eyes widened momentarily. "Khan Zala? What is he doing here this late?"

She opened the door, and formally greeted the man. "Good evening, Khan Zala. What brings you to my place here on Strata Mechty?" She took note of what the Khan was wearing. His dark blue hair signified that he was a Coordinator, and that he was wearing full formal regalia, uniform, cape and all, signified that he had just come from a formal meeting with others. She found that during her tenure as Khan, she had a slight preference for Khan Zala.

"Good evening to you as well, Khan Yula Athha. Is a Khan not allowed to visit another Khan?" Khan Zala asked after bowing, a small smile gracing his face.

"Well, there is not a law against that... but at their home away from home?" she questioned.

Khan Zala stepped forward, slightly towering over Cagalli, and preventing her from closing the door. "Khan Yula Athha, I wish to couple with you."

That caused Cagalli to step back in surprise. "Khan Zala...?" she meekly questioned.

Slightly emboldened, Khan Zala stepped in a bit further, once again coming close to Cagalli. "I wish to couple with you." He gently cupped her left cheek with a gloved hand. "I find that I have an interest in you, and that I wish to begin to know you a bit better."

Cagalli had never coupled with anyone before, so she was at a loss. "I too, have an interest in you, Khan Zala, but do you think that this is a bit sudden, when we have never met formally or informally?" For reasons unknown to her, she found that her heart was beating unusually fast.

"Well then, I am Khan Athrun Zala of Clan Blaze Phoenix, and I'm honored to be in your presence, Khan Cagalli Yula Athha of Clan Star Lion." Athrun calmly stated. By now, he had pinned Cagalli against the nearby wall, while discreetly closing the door behind him. He continued to caress Cagalli's cheek.

Cagalli couldn't figure out this man, but she was loosing her self-control. "Khan Zala..."

"Please, just call me Athrun. No formalities while we are alone." Athrun leaned towards Cagalli in preparation for a kiss.

"Then just call me Cagalli..." whatever she wanted to finish saying, she never got the chance as Athrun claimed her lips in a rather passionate way, one that rather defied normal Clan standards.

After breaking it up for some air, Athrun smiled again. "Cagalli, I wish to couple with you. Will you accept, quiaff?

"Aff..." Cagalli responded breathlessly as she allowed Athrun to claim her lips again. Afterwards, she quietly led Athrun to her bedroom, where they then proceeded to couple.

--

Back on the EisenSturm, Kira was busy sorting out potential bondsmen. "Male, 21, good physique... He will be useful as a bondsman. Send him to the male holding bay for now. He will work with tech Murdock once we get back to the Archangel Noir." Kira was facing the group of now naked POW's. Some of them were crying in shame, others were very pissed with the Clansmen; Kira especially, once they found out that he was the one in command.

"Damn you, Clanner! I'll make you pay for this!" roared the man that Kira sent to the holding bay.

Kira merely ignored him. "Next!" he commanded. Two soldiers dragged out a young female. Ashamed of her nudity, she attempted to cover herself while trying hard not to cry like a baby. "Female, 19, decent physique, showing false bravado despite the circumstances... She will make a good bondswoman. Send her to the female holding bay. She will be assigned to Captain Ramius when we board the Archangel Noir. Next!"

The young girl whimpered and sniffled as she was dragged off. The next person was another girl, who was crying her heart out.

"Female, 18, unacceptable physique, yet she shows hidden potential... It would be a waste not to attempt harvesting that potential, so she will be sent to the scientists for experimentation. Next!"

That caused the young girl to cry harder. "NO!! PLEASE!! Noooo...!" she wailed as she was taken to another portion of the ship. Meanwhile another man took the stage.

"Male, 20, useless physique... Exterminate him. He does not have any viable potential that could be harvested. Next!"

Screams and gunfire ricocheted off the walls as the man was shot in the chest. Afterwards, several maintenance crews dragged off the body and cleaned the mess before another male was placed before Kira.

"Male, 34, good physique... He will be useful to the Clan. Take him to the male holding bay for now." Before Kira could say anything else, the man suddenly charged him.

"TAKE THIS, YOU ACCURSED CLANNER!!" He swung his fist at the calm clansman.

Kira merely smiled as he effortlessly evaded. "Quick to temper..." he dodged another punch. "Quick to fight..." again, dodged. "But unfortunately, wasted energy." Kira delivered a swift, clean punch to the man's arm as it passed his head, snapping it in two. As the man screamed in agony, he jumped and performed a 180 degree kick to the man's head, dislodging 3 teeth. Taking his gun out, he pointed it at the man's head. "You would have been spared, if you just followed directions." His finger tightened on the trigger.

"STOP! That's my husband!" wailed a voice from the group of POW's.

"Oh really? I do not think that he has the right to live, for futilely attempting to assault me."

"Please, I'll do anything you want! Just don't kill him!" wailed the woman, who was now brought to stand before Kira. She had three children with her.

"Hmm..." while holding the man at gunpoint, he reviewed the scan results. "Female, 29, mother of three children... unacceptable physique..." He then glanced at the children. "Female, 4, has very good potential... Male, 2, shows some potential... Female, 1, genetics show potential..." Kira debated the list. "Well, as a mother, you are useless, but your children show some valuable potential..."

"Not my children! Anything but my children!"

"That is too bad. It is either, I kill you and your husband and take the children for raising, or I spare you and your husband's life, leave you with two children, while I take one for raising. Choose. I will give you 5 minutes. Oh, and before you decide, it is your 4-year old daughter that we will take for raising; as she shows the most potential. Now, you have 5 Minutes..."

The mother began to sweat in severe nervousness. "Oh god..." She looked at her children with helplessness, then looked at her husband, who was still pinned down.

"4 minutes..." Kira calmly twirled the gun around while waiting.

"Um..." The mother didn't want to go with either plan, but since she didn't have any support, she had to decide, and soon.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" questioned the 4-year old daughter.

"3 minutes..." Kira stated while he reviewed the other prisoners, sorting them out while waiting.

"Honey, sweetie... Please don't disturb mommy. She's very busy at the moment..." the mother tried to comfort her daughter, who's fate was on the line.

"Don't... do... it..." muttered the injured father from under Kira's metal boot.

"2 minutes..." Kira had quietly sorted out the prisoners, and was giving his cadre the order to take the ones he decided were useful while leaving the ones that were useless in the middle of the dropship's main bay for final judgment.

"1 minute..."

"I didn't have enough time! Please, give me more time!" wailed the mother. She was going into a borderline nervous breakdown.

"Mommy, what's going on? Why is daddy on the floor?

"Sweetie, this isn't the time...!"

"But why?"

"Time is up." Kira pointed the gun down at the husband. "I guess you chose to die with him."

"STOP!!"

"You had the chance, and you wasted it."

"I'll trade... my daughter... for my husband's life..." the woman whispered.

"What was that? I could not hear you."

"I said; I'll trade... my daughter... for my husband's life...!" stated the mother before she fell to the ground, hugging her children close while crying.

Kira removed his boot from the husband's head. "Your wife has decided to let you live. Get out of my sight." He turned and walked towards the mother and children. "Time to hand your daughter over."

"No... not yet...!"

"Are you trying to avoid the agreement?"

"No...! But... just let me hold her one last time...!"

Kira was bored out of his mind. "There. You held her. Now surrender the girl, or I will simply kill you and your husband right here and now." To his soldiers, he commanded, "Give all the children some clothes, and those that I decided were usable. The rest, just leave them be. Quiaff?"

"Aff!" Several soldiers left to carry out the order.

The mother reluctantly let go of her daughter. "Goodbye, sweetie... Everything's going to be okay..."

"Mommy, what's going on...?"

"You'll be taken far away from mommy and daddy... but you'll be fine..."

"But I don't want to leave you and daddy!"

"You must... or bad things will happen to mommy and daddy...!"

"Bad things...?"

"Yes, bad things. Very bad things... So please, just go...!"

Kira kneeled before the 4-year old. "Hello, what is your name?" He sounded as innocent as possible.

The little girl turned to him. "I'm Melanie! And I'm 4 years old!" she proudly stated.

"4 years old? Wow! You are growing up fast, Melanie!" The mother quietly sobbed as she listened to her daughter befriend the man.

"I am! And I hope to do great things when I grow up!" Melanie happily stated.

"Really? I hope to do great things as well!"

"You do? Really?"

"Yes. And I want you to come with me. Join Clan Star Lion. I will get someone to help you do great things."

"Well, I luv lions... and I want to be famous... Will you really help me do great things?"

"Yes. But you will have to leave mommy and daddy behind. They already did great things, and they are too old to do anymore."

"Really? Mommy said that I have to go anyway, or bad things will happen to them."

"Your mother is a smart woman. She knows that bad people are after her, and that if she does not leave you in the care of some friends, you too, will have bad things come to you." Kira was warping the girl's reality.

"Really? So are you one of mommy's friends?"

"Yes. My name is Kira Yamato. Your mother does not speak often of me, since it has been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Is that true, mommy?" Melanie turned to her mother for confirmation.

"Yes... It's true..." the mother was still weeping.

"Oh, ok then. I'll go with you. I don't want bad things to happen to mommy and daddy. And I want to be famous and play with lions."

Kira smiled. "Ok. But first, put this on." He took a jumpsuit for children that was handed to him and held it out for the girl.

"Um... I don't know how to wear it. Could you help me?"

"Sure." Kira assisted Melanie into the suit, and zipped up the back. "Now you look like a brave lion cub!"

"Really?" the girl innocently tilted her head. "But I thought that lions have fur all over."

"Do not worry, you will eventually gain your fur. But for now, follow me."

"Ok." The girl turned to her mother. "Bye mommy! See you soon!"

"Bye, Melanie... Be good, okay...?"

"I will!" She turned back to Kira. "Um, can you carry me? I'm tired..."

Inwardly, Kira rolled his eyes. But he knew that the fastest way to get a child to willingly follow was by playing nice. "Sure." He picked up the girl, and was surprised to find the girl wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you..." Melanie quickly drifted into sleep.

Without looking back, Kira headed for another room, labeled, "Stasis Pod Room". Upon entering, several rows of pods containing humans lined the side walls. Going to a section geared for children, he opened a spare pod and gently placed Melanie into it. "Sleep well," he stated as the pod closed, attached monitoring equipment to the jumpsuit, and filled the pod with life-sustaining liquid. Afterwards, he turned and left.

--

Lacus awoke to the splashing of water. The first thing she realized was that she was naked. The second thing she realized was that she was handcuffed to a bar behind her. The third thing she realized was that she was in a bathtub filled with water. And the fourth and most worrisome thing she realized was... that a man was scrubbing her down. So in a situation like that, she screamed. "YAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Holy–!" the man yelped in surprise as he pulled a gun out and aimed it at her. Realizing the situation, he calmed and put the gun back. "Well, what a way to announce that you awoke."

"Where am I!? Who are you!? And why am I cuffed and nude in a bathroom!?" yelled Lacus.

"You are a prisoner aboard the EisenSturm; taken in when you fainted in your father's home that I set ablaze."

"Wait, then you're the one that burned the town!? Why did you do such a thing, you monster!?"

"I was negotiating the peaceful surrender of planet Daybreak with your father, Planetary Governor Siegel Clyne. He refused, so I burned the nearest town, which happened to be where the Clyne family resided."

"You killed my friends, my family!"

"Your friends, maybe. Your family, not so. They have gone into hiding somewhere else on the planet. But with you as my prisoner, I hope to make the acquirement of planet Daybreak quick and painless."

"And just who are you!?"

"I am known by many as the Shadow Khan of Clan Star Lion."

Lacus's eyes widened. "It can't be... You're the Shadow Khan, Kira Yamato...!?"

Kira formally bowed to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Lacus Clyne."

Remembering that she was naked and handcuffed, she then demanded, "Why am I handcuffed and helpless in a bathtub!?"

"You had the scent of ash and soot, and you were dressed in it as well. I merely washed you off to make you presentable."

Lacus angrily blushed. "Well, thank you for your concern. Now please untie me and I'll finish washing myself!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"What!? Why!?"

"It would do neither of us any good. You would splash soap into my eyes, attempt to kill me or run away, and I would have to either shoot you or beat you into submission for trying, or if you do manage to escape my quarters, you will end up captured and turned into a loyal cyborg. So either way, I will finish washing you. Now hold still before I decide to tranquilize you."

Lacus didn't want anything to happen to her, and so she reluctantly submitted. "H-how far... have you... washed me...?" she questioned.

"I just have to finish cleansing your chest, back, and hair. Then I will be done."

Lacus's face heated up again. "You mean to say that you already washed me... down there?"

"Of course. It is not washing unless you have been thoroughly cleansed from the feet up."

Lacus quickly banished a mental thought before continuing. "Did you rape me while I was unconscious...?"

"There is no need, as I do not feel the sexual urge to. So be quiet and let me finish. The sooner, the faster you will be dried and given clothing."

Lacus reluctantly tried her best to remain calm as the Shadow Khan scrubbed her back, her chest (she really wanted to faint from embarrassment), and shampoo'd and rinsed her hair. Finally, he drained the tub, before using a hose with an attached showerhead to rinse off any last vestiges of soap.

"Get up," Kira commanded as he put away the showering materials.

"I want a towel."

"Get up, otherwise I will just leave you here as is."

Lacus, color stealing into her cheeks, reluctantly managed to stand while cuffed to the bar. She futilely tried to cover her lower half by crossing her knees, to no avail.

Kira simply held out a black, silk bathrobe (lined with cashmere) that had his custom insignia on the back, a smaller insignia of Clan Star Lion on the right chest area, and his name and rank on the left chest area. "Scream or attempt to escape while I assist you with this, and I will not hesitate to rape you or beat you into submission."

Lacus nodded, and Kira uncuffed one hand. She slipped her right arm into the sleeve, and slowly began to pull it over her. Kira leaned in too close for her liking, though he was merely doing it to ensure that she couldn't escape while he uncuffed the other hand. Sliding her arm into the other sleeve, she was honestly surprised at the softness of the robe, despite the fact that it teased her skin. She was brought back to reality when Kira firmly (but not tightly) tied the band around her waist before re-cuffing her hands. She then pulled out as much of her hair as she could from beneath the robe.

"If you want to dry your hair, you will just have to use the air dryer." Kira pointed out a hole in the wall. "Just set your hair in, then lean back into it. The downward air will dry all of your hair in minutes. I just use it to dry my face or my hands, though it was also designed to rapidly dry hair as well. And do not worry; the vents are clean and will not get any dirt or grime on your hair."

Lacus did as followed, closing her eyes as she let the rushing air quickly dry her long, silky hair. Within minutes, her hair was completely dry. She pulled her head out of the dryer, automatically shutting it off. "I don't get it... why are you, the feared and dangerous Shadow Khan helping me, a mere female that isn't part of any clan?"

"Because you are a valuable hostage, and must be treated well. At least, until you decide to abuse any gesture of goodwill I give." You should be dry by now, thanks to the robe, so come this way. Kira led Lacus to a tiny semicircular area. "This is my closet. It may look just like a curved, empty space, but you will soon find out that is not the case." He activated a panel, causing the small 'room' to light up along the seams. "Stand in the center. I will give you a jumpsuit for now, as that is the only attire other than the robe that this ship has."

Lacus did as directed. Suddenly, two scanning bars came down and circled her, starting with her feet. She watched in awe as the first one replaced robe and bare skin with socks, panties, bra, and a gold and silvery white hair clip in her hair. The second bar placed leather boots and the one-piece jumpsuit over the first set of clothing and a nice centimeter-wide, gold choker with a blue jewel in the front. Soon, Lacus was completely dressed, though she wished that the suit wasn't as form fitting as it was, or for a better color other than black. "The hair clip and choker are nice... but is black the only color available?"

"Yes. There was no need for any other color than the ones in the Clan and my insignias. I will allow you to bring some clothes closer to your style on board at a later date. But for now, you will remain here, as a prisoner. If you attempt to leave this room without my explicit authorization, the cuffs will paralyze you until I get back. You can check the time either on the suit's built-in screen on your left arm, or via the clock on the wall. I will bring up your dinner in about two hours. In the meantime, you can either watch the news or adore the evening view in the windows. Quiaff?" stated Kira.

Remembering that the Clans used 'Quiaff'' as a reference for 'any questions?' or 'Understood?', Lacus gave back the appropriate response. "Um... Aff..."

"That will be all." Kira then turned and left without a further ado.

--

It was early morning on Strata Mechty when Cagalli opened her eyes. She didn't move, as the arm of the Khan she coupled with last night held her still. She lightly blushed at the memory despite her upbringing as a Trueborn. She sighed softly.

"Awake, Cagalli...?" the tenor voice of Khan Zala softly played along the back of her neck. He 'walked' his fingers up and down the blonde Khan's right side, before switching to languidly trailing his hand up and down her stomach and waist in a clear sign of possessiveness.

Cagalli, trying to ignore the sensations, responded. "Aff... I am awake..." unfortunately for her, it came out a bit husky; something that the Blaze Phoenix Khan picked up on.

"Last night was your first time to couple with anyone, Quiaff?" Athrun pulled the younger Khan closer to him, as if they weren't already touching.

"Aff... But it does not seem to be the same for you, Quiaff?" For reasons unknown, Cagalli felt a slight, un-clanlike sadness at what she knew was a clear answer.

"Aff, though I think you will be my last and eternal partner," replied Athrun.

Surprised by that, Cagalli turned her head as best as she could to him. "What do you mean by that? Our coupling was only for one night, Quiaff? Then you would return to your Clan without a second thought."

"Neg. I did not wish to couple with you merely for relief. I wished to couple with you because you interest me. I also wish to negotiate a formal alliance between Clan Blaze Phoenix and Clan Star Lion." Athrun had stopped him ministrations on Cagalli's body.

"Just a sudden alliance? What for? And how do I interest you so, where there are other warriors that look better than I?" questioned the Star Lion Khan.

"I will explain my reasons for the alliance shortly; but first, why I am so interested in you. You see, I have studied your codex, and reviewed your battles from when you began your time as a warrior, and I have found that you possess a very unique and rare skill, one that I myself have."

"Pardon, but may I inquire as to what you are referring to?"

"The unusual ability to see everything happening in slow motion; the ability to see so clearly in the midst of a grand battle. The ability that only activates in a dire moment; the one ability that will allow you to turn a likely defeat into an outstanding victory. I know you have that ability, Khan Cagalli Yula Athha. The power of SEED, Quiaff?"

Realizing that she couldn't hide her secret, she surrendered. "...Aff. I do not know how you found out, but I want to know why you are bringing it up, Khan Athrun Zala."

"Of course. I brought it up since I too have that power. If you do not believe me, you may check my codex. During my Trials, especially for the Zala Bloodname, you will find that I somehow turned a disaster into an amazing success. I have seen the exact same thing occur during your Trials. You and I both have honed our skills to reduce our reliance on that ability, but you know as well as I that it exists; and only within the two of us."

"But why did you bring it up, exactly?" Cagalli became curious, as she initially believed that she was the only one with that power.

"Two reasons; first, I do not wish to eventually fight against the only other person who has the same ability as I, for it will surely result in severely weakening both our Clans; hence my wish to form an alliance with you, and second, I wish to start a secret Sibko using only our genes."

Cagalli was stunned. "The sharing of genes between Clans without a Trial of Possession is strictly forbidden! You know that, Quiaff?"

"Aff. But think about it. If we form an alliance, both of us has to trade something of equal value; whether it be allowing warriors from the other Clan into your ranks, or trading vehicles and equipment. I merely wish to begin a secret Sibko created using only our genetics. They will train solely under our guidance, so that the powerful SEED ability will not be misused."

"So you wish to begin a secret Sibko of SEED users, Quiaff?" Cagalli had since rested her head back on the pillow.

"Aff, but for both our use as secret bodyguards and powerful Aces." Athrun buried his face into Cagalli's hair and neck.

"I am not exactly ready to decide yet. Give me some time." Cagalli made an attempt to get up, but was pulled back almost immediately.

"I will give you the time you need. But for now, I wish to couple with you again. I find that I enjoy your company..." he trailed one hand down and the other up. "Very much."

Turning to him, Cagalli lightly kissed Athrun. "Though I find it rather un-clanlike, I do find that I have an unusual interest in you as well. I accept your wish." She let the Khan of Blaze Phoenix pin her underneath while she pulled him close to her.

Nothing more was said as the two proceeded to couple.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

New Personnel:

Name: Kira Yamato

Age: 20

Callsign: Shadow Khan (commonly known), Shadow Khan of Star Lion (only to a select few)

Bio: Kira is the living embodiment of Clan Star Lion's dark side, and is the leader of the Black Knight and Nightmare Leigions. He will not hesitate to use force if needed. He has the SEED ability, though no one knows; not even his fraternal twin, Khan Cagalli Yula Athha. He earned the Yamato Bloodname in a brutal Trial, where he killed all but two of the Trial participants. Cagalli is the only person who can openly argue with him without fear of retaliation. All his subordinates consider it a blessing and a curse working in his team; a blessing as it means that they do have what it takes to survive, a curse in that the slightest mistake can cost them their rank and honor.

Name: Cagalli Yula Athha

Callsign: Khan of Clan Star Lion, Orb Lioness (when on Orb, the Clan's homeworld), Bloody Roar

Age: 20

Bio: Cagalli is the youngest person to ever become a Khan within Clan Star Lion despite the fact that she was born a Freeborn. She was given special exception due to the fact that her father was a skilled though eccentric warrior within the upper echelons of the Clan. She proved that a Freeborn could be as strong as, or better than, a Trueborn, especially after winning the Yula Athha Bloodname. Taken for training at the age of 4, she was reeducated with the mindset of a Trueborn, though she never really forgot her Freeborn instincts and way of life, no matter how short it was. She is the only one that can order the feared Shadow Khan, Kira Yamato around, as well as argue with him without fear of retaliation. She is the fraternal sister to Kira, and has the SEED ability as well.

Name: Athrun Zala

Age: 20 (three months older than Cagalli)

Callsign: Khan of Clan Blaze Phoenix, Red Knight

Bio: Athrun is the third person of the Zala Bloodline to become a Khan, especially at a young age. He is rather mature for his age, and was at one point a bit of a lady-killer. He is skilled in negotiating deals that usually benefit both parties, or if not in a friendly mood, his Clan. He has taken an interest in the newest Khan, Cagalli Yula Athha of Clan Star Lion, due to the fact that she is the only other person that has found to have the SEED ability as well, and also due to the fact that he as felt an un-clanlike wanting for her.

Name: Lacus Clyne

Age. 19 (five months younger than Kira)

Bio: The daughter of planet Daybreak's Planetary Governor, Siegel Clyne. Her home was destroyed, and she was taken captive, by the Shadow Khan, Kira Yamato. She loves to sing, and abhors war. She is currently being held onboard the EisenSturm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED: Mechwarrior**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Before you read: **This story combines the world of Mechwarrior/Battletech and Gundam together. If you don't fully understand the concepts that will be used, I recommend that you look some info up on Wiki or BattleTechWiki. Mainly the genetic portion, clan customs and groups, and the technology used, as they will be applied to the story. And any MS or MA can now be ridiculously heavier as the techs used are lighter and more resilient. But now, enough of my speech.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written here except for the storyline and my custom characters and mecha.

* * *

Back on the Eisensturm, Lacus quietly explored the room of her captor. It was very Spartan, despite the fact that it was the largest sleeping room on the dropship. Everything was in hues of white, grey, silver, and black. The furniture was simple yet contemporary modern, and seemed more like an office to Lacus. The only wall decorations he had were some holoframes depicting a lion running, walking, and roaring, as well as some that depicted mech and or weapon designs in motion. The only other wall decorations were ultra-thin flat screens; some displaying the news, some displaying statistics, and others that had a screensaver active; she knew since the only thing they displayed was a morphing insignia of Star Lion to the Shadow Khan's insignia, and back.

"So dreary…" she muttered. But; since she wasn't allowed to do much, she settled down on Kira's bed, and quietly fell asleep.

--

"Tell me. How long will the retraining and enhancement of the children with potential take?" questioned the Shadow Khan as he approached a small group of scientists.

"Mental retraining will take about 1 month sir, and the growth enhancement will take 6 months to boost their physical forms to that of an athletic 19 year old form. After all, we do not want to ruin any potentially skilled warrior, Quiaff?" stated the first scientist.

"Aff. And what of the young men and women with potential? Do you recommend the same procedure, or the cybernetic enhancement procedure?"

"Well, the ones classified as 14 through 21 years of age will have minor cybernetic alterations done to them, since their brains are still young enough to retrain despite the fact that it would be too late to speed up the growth of their physical bodies. But the ones over the age of 21 will undergo however much cybernetic enhancement is needed to ensure their loyalty to the Clan, including a complete mind purge and installation of warrior instincts."

"And how soon can they be converted?"

"We can start the conversion of the young adults as soon as we dock with the Archangel Noir, and have them ready for battle in two weeks. As for the adults, it will take a bit longer, as we have to thoroughly examine them to determine how much enhancement they need. It could be as short as a week for some, or as long as a month for others."

"Very well. See to it that the children and young adults are retrained first. The adults we can hold off until the younger ones are ready. Quiaff?"

"Aff."

Kira then turned and gave a command to several of his cadre. "Place all the useless captives into the least number of reentry capable escape pods and send them back to their planet. We will be nice enough to let some of them reunite with their friends and family members in the future."

"Aff!" chorused the responses.

--

Cagalli was taking a modest shower. She was getting prepared for the Khan meeting that would be held today, and one of the things on the agenda was the discussion of a an invasion into the Inner Sphere.

She sighed; that was all that was usually discussed, other than adjustment of boundaries, planetary properties, trade and trade lines, and other whatnot. She then thought back to her time with the Khan of Blaze Phoenix, Athrun Zala.

(Long flashback)

_Sometime after their second coupling, Athrun finally allowed Cagalli a chance to refresh herself. Though deliciously sore, she pretended that she was completely fine as she went to shower. 'An alliance… it would help tremendously, we have the technology, but Clan Blaze Phoenix has a vast amount of territory at their disposal. And we need to expand our limited borders as well as have a defender on one side of Clan Star Lion's borders…' she thought. 'That's not much trouble to negotiate for; but then there is the hidden agreement to form a completely new sibko using only my genetics as well as Khan Zala's…' she had some doubts. 'But… if it keeps the SEED ability under control… It could allow for a new and superior force to help turn the tides of a battle… but, still… there is also a risk; should the alliance fail, the fight would then be over the facility and the young warriors… and that would force an unnecessary distraction that we cannot afford…' she shook her head and looked up towards the spout._

_"I will have to hear what his side of the plans are…"_

_After her shower, she was surprised to see the Khan of Clan Blaze Phoenix doing of all things, cooking, or rather; finishing up what he was cooking. "What are you doing here still? I would have thought that you left," she asked. She had honestly expected that he would have left while she showered._

_"It would be rude of me to leave without making up for the time I took now, Quiaff?" he said with a calm smile. He was also shirtless, and contrary to the proper, crisp look of most standard Clan dress, his black slacks were wrinkled and carelessly put on._

_"Aff… but still…"_

_"And besides, it would be best if we could begin our negotiations over a warm breakfast. Now, do you eat with only a towel as your clothing, draped over the shoulders? Or do you wish to put on a bit more?" Athrun gave a bit of a Cheshire cat smile. "I do not mind if you do."_

_"Um, I only do if I was rushed. Go ahead and begin eating while I place on some undergarments." Cagalli, despite her Trueborn upbringing, faintly blushed as she went to her room._

_"I prefer to wait until you are ready. I will go check on the coffee. Do you prefer sugar and crème?" he called out._

_"2 teaspoons of raw sugar and a bit of amaretto crème," she called back as she fastened her bra on._

_"I see you like it sweet. I fear that I am already addicted to your sweetness."_

_Cagalli ignored the innuendo as she donned a robe and headed back for the dining area._

_"Here is your coffee. Do you wish to eat now?" asked Athrun, holding out Cagalli's mug._

_"Aff. And thank you for the breakfast," she stated as she took her mug and took the seat that Athrun offered._

_The breakfast consisted of some eggs, pancakes, fruit, and of course, the coffee. Both of them ate in amicable silence halfway into the meal. Athrun finally broke the silence. "So, have you come to an agreement?"_

_"Let us first discuss the official portion of our alliance; the sibko discussion can wait until the end, Quiaff?"_

_"Aff. So let us begin. I will cede a portion of our territory, areas N-2 through P-14; the area that forms the current border between our clans, to you, as well as any military and weapon complexes that have been built on the planets within that territory," Athrun took a moment to take another bite of pancake. "Also, I am willing to agree to mutual protection in the event of an attack against either of us. In return, I wish for your Clan's technological expertise as well as exclusive trade rights for some of your products."_

_"I am willing to provide the technological expertise of my clan, as well as exclusive trade rights to certain items that we currently produce, in return for the territory you stated. And I too, will agree to mutual protection," Cagalli paused a moment, then continued. "What items do you wish to have exclusive rights to purchase?"_

_"I am greatly interested in your newest mech chassis. I know that you pilot a version of it; what do you call it?"_

_"The unit and unit chassis falls under the project title of Gundam."_

_"Gun… dam… Gundam… I like the unique name. But yes, that unit chassis, as well as access to some of your new warship designs, such as the one that I have seen docked in the orbiting dock."_

_"The Izumo light battle carrier, or the Archangel assault carrier?"_

_"Which is which?"_

_"The Izumo is the smaller blue and white vessel that is docked alongside the Archangel; the large red and white vessel."_

_"Hmm… I am interested in the design of both vessels, among others. But yes, the Gundam chassis and your warships are what I am really interested in." Athrun then took a sip of coffee._

_"Of course; it is only fair to trade you our best, in return for the generous grant of land and facilities within." Cagalli knew it wouldn't be easy; the Gundams and several of their warships is what helped their Clan survive battles in which they were outnumbered. The Gundams especially were a decisive factor, as they were the only mech capable of operating in space, away from the surface of a ship's hull. In fact, only Clan Star Lion had ever perfected the construction of a truly universal mech that could fight well enough on land, sea, air, and space._

_"Now that we have the official portion of our agreement complete, what is your decision regarding the creation of an independent sibko utilizing only our genetics, and the SEED ability?" Athrun's expression turned serious._

_Cagalli sighed. "I am willing to begin the creation of a fully independent sibko utilizing only our genetics… but, the facilities that they will be created will be on a planet that only a select few know the location of."_

_"And what planet will that be, and why?"_

_"That planet is well hidden near the center of our territory; and the name of that planet is called Nightfall. And why there, you ask? Should our alliance fail, you will have no choice but to fight every last Star Lion to gain control of the facilities housing the SEED-capable sibko."_

_"I see. It is a matter of loyalty and power control." Athrun remained quiet for a while. "Very well then. I will agree to that proposition."_

_Cagalli knew why he agreed to that. It wouldn't matter how many defenders she put up; they had the numerical advantage, as well as some of the strongest fighting warriors among the Clans. Lions can die, but Phoenixes couldn't. She stood up. "If you will excuse me, I will be getting dressed. Thank you for your company, and for the breakfast. You are free to leave," she stated as she headed back to her room._

_But hands wrapped around her, loosening her robe and sliding under her undergarments. Cagalli stilled. "Do you not have anything important to work on today?"_

_Athrun rested his head on her shoulder, not moving his hands from their current locations. "All I have today is a trial of possession, and it is with Clan Diamond Shark over a planet. But that will not happen for another 4 hours. So, I wish to couple with you one last time, before I have to go." He pulled her a bit closer._

_"Very well, I accept your wish."_

(End Flashback)

That resulted in the young Khan unable to move much for an hour, delaying her planned time to leave Strata Mechty for her home planet, Orb. But Cagalli quietly let a small smile grace her features; thinking it over, she didn't mind it at all. Sighing once more, Cagalli dressed for the upcoming meeting.

--

Lacus awoke a while later. She was initially disoriented, as the room was not hers, but then she remembered what had happened that brought her to the room. Getting up, she took a quick look around; and found the feared Shadow Khan sitting at a computer console nearby.

He took a quick side glance at her. "I see you are awake now. Good."

"Uh, why is that good?"

"Without looking at her, he then stated, "We are approaching the Archangel Noir, my personal command warship. We will be docking soon, and you will accompany me to my quarters, where you will stay."

"Why not another room?" Lacus questioned.

"My room is actually four rooms; a living/dining area, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. You will stay in my sleeping room, where I can monitor you at all times."

"But where will you sleep?"

"My second bedroom is my main office, and it has a small futon in a corner where I can rest. I do not need much in the way of comfort."

"Will I be allowed to leave my room?"

"Only with my permission. But I will give you a certain amount of access within the bedroom, the living/dining room, and the bathroom. But my office is strictly off-limits."

"…I see."

"Trust me; I will not hesitate to punish you should you try to escape or tamper with things that you are not supposed to tamper with." Lacus remained quiet, as the Shadow Khan then got up. "I will be heading for the Eisensturm's bridge. Dinner will be served a short time after our arrival." With that, Kira turned and left.

Lacus wondered about the fate of her family. She could only hope that they were faring better than she was.

--

The Archangel Noir is the flagship of the Shadow Khan's fleet, and is a custom redesign personally supervised by Kira Yamato himself. Unlike the 'friendlier' look of the standard Archangel series, The Noir clearly means business. It's black, non-reflective exterior grants it an extra degree of stealth, and the weapons mounted on it are more than capable of razing a planet. It can carry up to 16 dropships within its interior, and quite a bit more dropships on the surface of the warship; each custom-designed to fit into a semi-recessed indentation on the Noir. It can carry a wide variety of mechs, aerospace fighters and/or bombers, and deployable turrets. To make things worse for anyone that fought Kira, the ship was one of the largest atmospherically capable vessels in the fleet. And with Kira's penchant to use whatever he had available to quickly end the battle, the full firepower of the Noir guaranteed a victory for the Shadow Khan.

Lacus didn't see any sign of the ship, until the dark blue of the interior docking bay came into view. 'Wha? I didn't see the ship at all! If I couldn't see it until I was in the docking bay, then no wonder Daybreak didn't detect it, nor see it!' she thought. As she continued to watch through the forward window, she noticed dark shapes moving about. Soon, the dark blue lighting brightened to bright, bluish-white lighting as the Noir's bay doors closed. The dark shapes took the forms of men, women, and robots quickly working to load supplies, spare parts, ammo, and other materiel, and at the same time, unload any unnecessary things on board. What Lacus didn't see was the unloading of the captured survivors in stasis pods.

"Follow me."

Lacus jumped a bit and turned; it was only Kira. "Um, Aff…" she responded as she regathered her wits. She had to walk fast to keep up with him as he strolled through those under his command. Though a path seemed to open for him; it wasn't the same way for her. She had to duck and dodge the fast moving crew while trying to keep Kira's back in sight. The one thing she did notice though, was that they all seemed like a colony of ants.

She yelped when an arm pulled her into a small room of some sort.

"Relax. This is just a teleporter."

"A what!?" She wasn't able to say anymore as energy surged around them… and into another room.

"We're nearly there. Follow me," Kira stated as the doors opened.

Lacus, still trying to get her bearings, had no choice but to quickly follow. "Slow down, please?" she called out.

"We do not have time. I have several things that I must work on after dropping you off in my room."

Lacus wasn't too happy, but she had no choice. They finally arrived at Kira's room, though Lacus had run into Kira's firm back and fell on her rear. "Oww…"

"Here. Get up." He held out his hand, which Lacus took, and found herself flying into his chest. She quickly blushed.

"…Sorry, she meekly stated.

Kira then let go of Lacus, and led her inside. "The room over there is where you will rest when you need. The things you may use are currently listed on the screen over there. Touch anything not on that list, and your necklace and cuffs will stun you for 20 minutes as well as alert me. I have programmed the system in my room while you were asleep. So rest up or make yourself a meal. Just know that I will make our dinner, so do not eat too much."

Lacus could only nod; she was still thinking of his scent, as well as the feel of his muscular physique. Kira didn't know; but one of Lacus' minor weaknesses was the scent of certain colognes. And Kira's hit her squarely on. By the time she pulled herself back together, he was gone.

Elsewhere on the ship, Kira was keying in instructions for the subjects that were captured from Daybreak. He and the scientists were quickly sending the pods to their final destinations, where their inhabitants would be turned into useful warriors for Clan Star Lion. "Yes, she will be useful as a guard and maid to our Khan, so make sure she is thoroughly trained. As for that man there, he will be useful in the first attack wave. Ensure that any preservation inhibitions are completely eradicated. We do not need him to suddenly freeze in the middle of an initial suicidal charge."

The scientists around him were actively taking down notes and inputting the commands into all the operation computers. The main monitor was flanked by several smaller ones, and all were displaying statistics as well as live feed of the prisoners being operated on. In one room was an unconscious young man strapped to a steel operating table with various surgical robotic arms working on cybernetically enhancing him. In another room, scientists were hooking and linking up the children and placing them into larger stasis pods, where they would undergo accelerated growth and learning.

"Everything is going according to the plan, Khan Yamato."

"Very well then. Now that I have personally overseen and reviewed the settings for all these future warriors, I expect them to be followed down to the very last period." Kira then quickly typed in a code into the system.

"Password accepted. Critical instructions are now locked," stated the automated feminine voice of the computer.

"I have locked them, and I have already ensured backup plans. If any of you try to tamper with what I have programmed, I will simply subject you to cybernetic alteration without any painkillers, and with me personally grafting cybernetic parts to your body. Quiaff?"

"Aff!" Replied the scientists.

"Then I shall take my leave." Once the Shadow Khan left, the scientists breathed a small sigh of relief. They knew that he wasn't lying; for they had witnessed such an event occur to a former scientist that had tried to alter the learning code of a batch of children just so that he could command them himself whenever he wanted. Suffice to say, the sight wasn't pretty, and even the coldest scientist cringed at the amount of torture the Shadow Khan had put the traitor into. After the moment passed, all of the scientists went back to work.

Kira made several random surprise inspections of his ship; ensuring that everyone was working at full capacity. Not a single section was lagging behind. Satisfied, Kira returned to his quarters, just to find Lacus quietly writing down notes in an unused notebook that was lying around. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Lacus gave a slight yelp of surprise upon hearing the authorative voice. "I-I was just writing down a song I was working on…" she trailed off as the Shadow Khan continued to watch her with intent. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"…No. You followed as I commanded, so you are not in trouble."

"Then… why are you still staring at me…?" she softly questioned. Lacus did have a slight fear that the Shadow Khan would rape her if he so desired.

"I was debating how useful you would be to the Clan; either to help acquire Daybreak, or just in general afterwards. And if useful, would it be more beneficial to have you as is, or retrain you in the ways of Clan, and have you as a loyal Clanswoman to Khan Athha."

Lacus became worried. "…Retrain…?"

"Brainwashing, mind-wiping, mental torture… whatever it takes to make one loyal."

Lacus gasped. "…Does that include raping the person…?"

"In my case, if it is a female that could prove very valuable; such as you, and if it expedites the process, then yes, I would."

For a full moment, Lacus felt cold. She surely didn't want to be raped, nor did she want to suffer a brainwashing or other form of mind torture. "…What is… my fate… then?" she reluctantly questioned; fearing the answer.

"For now… nothing. Depending on how you act and behave, I will come to a decision at a later date." Kira then turned and headed towards the kitchen. "I shall make our dinner. I hope you still have an appetite."

"…I still do…" she faintly called back. She shivered and hugged herself. 'Raped? I don't want to have that happen… Oh god, what must I do… I don't was to be altered unwillingly…' she thought. 'But how can I convince him that I'm useful as I am…?' As Lacus debated this, she didn't realize that Kira had already planned out her possible future.

The sounds of cooking soon filled the air, followed not long after by a delicious, mouth-watering scent. Lacus didn't realize just how hungry she was until the scent reached her. '…I hope that his cooking tastes as good as it smells,' she thought. Eventually, the cooking was done, and Kira spent a moment to set the table for Lacus and himself. Then he set down what he had just finished.

"This evening's meal consists of grilled salmon on cedar with a side of vegetables, wild rice pilaf, and some salad." Kira paused. "As for a drink, do you prefer wine, tea, coffee, water or something other?"

Lacus wasn't used to such a formal, 'home-cooked' meal. "Umm… Just tea for this evening, please…?"

"Aff. Of course. Would you mind having rose tea this evening?" Kira calmly questioned as he began his way back to the kitchen.

"Umm… Aff. I wouldn't mind," replied Lacus.

Kira took a pot of hot water and dropped in two Rose Tea pochets before heading back to the table with it. "Here. Give it a moment to steep, then pour as you like. Quiaff?"

"Aff… Thank you," quietly stated Lacus.

"You are welcome. Now let us dine."

"Please wait a moment," asked Lacus.

Kira didn't say anything as he watched Lacus say a quick prayer to herself.

"Sorry. Now let's eat."

"Not a problem." Kira then waited.

"Umm… is there something wrong?"

"I maybe be considered a cruel and dark person, but even I have enough manners to wait for the lady to choose the portion she wishes to have. After all, she could quite possibly want what the rest may consider to be the choicest piece," calmly stated.

Lacus lightly blushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." She then quietly and tentatively began to slice the portion of fish that she wanted. Afterwards, she took a small side of vegetables and rice to complement the fish.

"It is not a problem. As you did not know my custom, it is dismissible. But now you do. So eat well," he stated as he began to take his portion.

Upon her first bite, Lacus was impressed by the succulent taste of the fish as well as the crispness of the vegetables and the softness of the rice. After she swallowed, she had to comment on it. "This is really good… Thank you for the meal."

Kira just gave her his trademark predatory smile. "I am glad that you enjoy it. Please, help yourself." Then he checked on the tea. "It is ready. Here; I shall pour you a cup. Sugar and/or cream?" he questioned as he finished pouring.

"Just a teaspoon of sugar, please."

"Done. Here you go," stated Kira as he held out the plate and cup to her.

"Thank you…"

Kira then poured himself a cup, and took a small sip of it. "What seems to be troubling you?" he questioned.

Lacus quickly looked back at him. "N-nothing! I'm doing fine! What gave you that idea?"

"Your voice seems distant, and your eyes were drifting out of focus." He paused to take a sip. "What troubles you? And please do not lie to me."

Lacus then set down her fork and held her hands in her lap. "It's just that… I… Is there any way for me to prove to you that I don't need any modifications done to me to prove my loyalty…?" The words rushed out of her.

Kira once again gave his smile as he set down his fork and knife as well, sending a small trill of fear down Lacus' back. "There are several ways… but which one I could use to test your loyalty is up to you. Do you want to hear them?"

Lacus nervously swallowed. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear her options. "Aff…"

"The first and easiest way, would be if you were willing to become my pet," he calmly stated; the smile still on his face.

"…Pet…?"

"You should know. Such as doing whatever I tell you to, when I command you to, and wherever I want you to. For example, if I asked you to surrender your body completely to me, then you would do it. And if I asked you to do so while we were on the bridge, then you would do it without reservation; regardless of whether or not my bridge crew is there."

That really worried Lacus. She could follow most orders, but she definitely didn't want to go as low as humiliating herself. "Is… there anything better…?" she meekly questioned.

Kira gave a small chuckle. "Of course. It was not likely that you would go with that option, and if you did, then I would actually begin the test." Kira paused for another sip. "Your second option is to become my secretary. I will allow you to sort through non-important or non-essential documents and file them where they go, as well as schedule some appointments for me."

"That sounds like something I can handle," Lacus quietly stated.

"But… there is a catch. In fact, two of them."

"…Of course there would… What would they be…?"

"Regardless of whether or not I trust you enough, you will still help convince your father to peacefully surrender Daybreak. There are repercussions to that as well, but that is beside the main point. The second one is that if I do give you my trust, and you do something to betray it, then I will punish you as I see fit."

Lacus was a little crestfallen at the mention of being used to force Daybreak's surrender, but then again, that was the whole reason she was allowed to live. "Very well. I can… accept those conditions…"

"Excellent. Now please, eat up the meal before it gets cold and hard. And since you chose, I will not state the rest of the options."

Lacus didn't say anything more for the rest of the meal.

--

"Now that we have completed the resource allocations for the lesser clans, we have completed the major points of this meeting. Is there anyone that wishes to bring up an issue to discuss?" boomed the voice of ilKhan Rau Le Crueset of Clan Wolf.

One Khan spoke up. "I do."

"Then you have the ears of the council. Speak what you wish. Remember the code of conduct during a meeting such as this."

"Aff!" After a pause, the Khan continued. "I wish to address the recent alliance of Clan Star Lion and Clan Blaze Phoenix."

"What is it about our alliance that draws your concern, Khan Atin Reaver?" questioned Athrun as he stood to debate.

"You made this alliance only to increase your power, Quiaff?"

"Neg. What gave you that idea?"

"Your Clan is one of the fiercest, next to Clan Jade Falcon and Clan Wolf. Clan Star Lion only has the technological superiority out of all the Clans. Armed with their tech, and your forces, you would pose a major threat to the other Clans. And besides, after gaining enough of their tech, you could declare a War of Absorption against them, and emerge victorious."

"Neg. Why would I need to perform such a thing? I merely granted them some territory in return for some goods that they produce. The territory that we have given them is territory that we will not miss. And besides, we already had other trade relations and neutrality agreements with them. This should not concern you nor any other Clan as it is a simply another normal matter."

"Neg. All of us here know the cleverness of Clan Blaze Phoenix. You did the same thing to the former Clan Blue Eel. You continued to negotiate with them until they could not negotiate anymore. Then you Absorbed them into your ranks and claimed their lands for your own."

"That was under the rule of the former Khan Patrick Zala. I do not intend to follow his path, for it was a waste of warriors and time."

"Until we see you keep to yourselves, we will not trust your word, Khan Athrun Zala." Atin then turned to Cagalli. "Why do you not defend your alliance? Did he threaten you?"

Cagalli stood. "Neg. We accepted this alliance as we needed the territory to expand our borders. There was no under-the-table deals involved. The negotiations were fair and within bounds. Therefore, as Khan, I wish to end this pointless discussion."

As some other Khans began to openly debate, ilKhan Rau's voice once again silenced the masses. "Enough. As there is no evidence to prove or disprove the intentions of both parties involved, I declare further discussion of this alliance closed. Quiaff?"

"Aff," chorused the Khans and saKhans.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

After the meeting, the Khan of Clan Griffin approached Cagalli. "You better watch yourself. Clan Blaze Phoenix cannot be trusted."

Cagalli turned. "I will judge that for myself. And if you continue this discussion, then I would start worrying more about your intentions, Khan Atin."

"Is there a problem?" interrupted a new voice.

Cagalli turned to see Khan Zala walk up. "Neg. I was just saying good day to Khan Atin. Now if you two will excuse me, I will be on my way to the spaceport. I have other things to attend to within my Clan." Cagalli had begun walking away.

"Then I shall escort you there," stated Athrun as he slipped his arm around Cagalli's waist.

"There is not a need, to do so," stated Cagalli as she paused to look at Athrun.

"Neg, I have to head to the spaceport as well. I do have a ship of my own waiting for me, so I thought that I would at least provide some company until we depart for our respective vessels."

Cagalli was silent a moment, then turned back and resumed her walk towards a waiting hoverlimo. "If you wish."

"Then I shall." Athrun smiled as he continued to walk with her next to him. He took a quick glance back at the Khan of Clan Griffin. He gave him a quick, predatory smile before turning back and opening the building's door for Cagalli.

The trip to the spaceport was uneventful, and they just walked together until it was time to separate to their respective gates.

"When would it be a good time for me to visit?" questioned Athrun as he cupped Cagalli's face. "So that I could donate my genes, both towards the sibko, and into your lovely body?" he stated with a Cheshire cat smile.

Cagalli gave him a mock-exasperated look before shaking her head. "If you really wish to 'donate' ahead of our planned schedule, you will have to rendezvous with my ship when I make a stop at planet Birmington to check up on some new construction. Otherwise, you will have to keep your genes to yourself until the planned date."

"Well, I cannot help the fact that I enjoy your presence as well as your supple curves."

"And I will not reject it until I find someone more enjoyable."

"Which you never will, as you are my final and eternal partner."

"And if you make me miss my flight, then I will cancel our rendezvous."

"Ouch. Such a direct dodge and wound to my heart."

"Have an enjoyable flight, Khan Zala." Cagalli smugly stated as she turned and began making way towards her awaiting dropship.

"Have a relaxing flight thinking of what I will to do you when we meet again, Khan Athha," countered Athrun as he watched her go. Once she was past the check in gate to her waiting dropship, he turned back to his gate and his demeanor changed. 'I will never let her go. She is mine, and no one else's. And Khan Atin better watch his back if he does not want to find him Clanless.' For a moment, a rage of anger overtook him before he managed to regain control. 'In truth, I want her, and only her. I would have claimed her as my bondswoman had Khan Patrick Zala succeeded on his attempted Absorption of Clan Star Lion. But, thinking it over, this is far better way to have her than if she was my bondswoman.'

Athrun smiled as he reminisced while on his way to his dropship. 'That was an epic fight; though she was outnumbered, she managed to defeat my team, leaving only me to finish her off. That fight was beautiful. Her natural skill, the way she managed to stalemate with me long enough to await reinforcements.' He shook his head. 'I was so close, I could feel her SEED mode through mine at every blow, every contact we made. She is worthy of my honor, and a truly worthy partner. I will have her,' he thought as he boarded his dropship.

--

While Lacus slept, Kira was sorting out what papers he deemed were safe for her eyes while the sensitive documents he locked and password protected. Suddenly, an icon on him computer flashed. He had an incoming transmission.

"Good evening, Khan Ath–… I mean, Cagalli," stated Kira.

"Nice catch, Kira. And good evening to you as well."

"May I ask what this transmission is about?"

Cagalli's face went semi-serious. "First, I want to know if you got received the message regarding Clan Star Lion's alliance with Clan Blaze Phoenix."

"Aff. I have reviewed it, and though I have my doubts, I have nothing to reject the alliance."

"What doubts?"

"Just a feeling about Khan Zala. I do not know his intentions, nor have I met with him to understand his intentions. I just feel that he could be after something more specific than just having exclusive access to our technology."

"Is that a dark feeling, or just a bad feeling?"

"Not good, nor bad. Just a feeling that he wants something more; hence our continued relations with Clan Blaze Phoenix."

"Hmm… I see."

"If you want my opinion, I think he may be after you, or something close to you."

Cagalli stiffened a bit. She didn't tell Kira about the secret Sibko deal she had made. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he seems to have had an obsession with you when you both first met."

"What do you mean? I only met him after became Khan."

"…Nevermind. It is not important. Tell me about the other reason for your call."

Cagalli was a bit confused, but just moved on. "Nightfall is one of your strongholds, Quiaff?"

"Aff. Why?"

"I want you to ensure maximum protection for the Tranquilitatis Base there."

"…Why? No one knows the planet's location, much less the base. That is where the Clan's most secretive experiments and research are carried out."

"…Just do this for me, please? Quiaff?"

"Aff. But I will need a good reason eventually; since it is some of my forces that I will have to move to maximize protection."

"I know. And I will give you one later. But for now, please do this. Quiaff?"

"Aff."

"Well then, good night, Kira."

"Good night, Cagalli." The connection was then killed.

'Odd… she did not know that her last opponent during the Absorption War was the now Khan Athrun Zala…' He shook his head. 'If he is after something, it is most likely Khan Athha; as she was the only warrior to ever pin him down long enough for reinforcements to help her. No one else had managed that against him during his fast rise through Clan Blaze Phoenix's ranks. But then… if that was the case, would he not have made a deal with Khan Athha regarding her as the main part of the trade…?' Kira shook his head again.

"Well, I shall take some time to rest." After a quick shower, he entered his office, unrolled his futon, and eventually fell asleep.

To be continued...

So, what is your thoughts?


End file.
